Crystal of the Horizon
by windyhurrice
Summary: [AU, Shounen-ai] Due to the mis-use of a powerful Gem, humankind were punished by the God of Sun, who altered the lands of the world. Later, a messager with the gem has appeared once again, will humankind use this chance to regain their lands? ((TezuRyo))


= = = Crystal of the Horizon = = =

**Warnings - Shounen-ai. PG-13. AU.**

Pairings - TezukaxRyoma, Golden pair..... for now. Will announce more with whatever I see fit in the future. :P

-Windy-  
Going for an AU fic, always wanted to try such a theme.

-Dew-  
We don't own Prince of Tennis. And never will.

-Tetra-  
We have adjusted some of our writing style charcaters due to the failure operation of Quick edit in ff.net. Please be excused.

-Windy-  
One advise - please at least read from the below line to the prelude and until the first chapter heading once. Once will do. ((Of course, you can read it as many times as you like.)) This is an AU Shounen-ai fic, Ryoma-uke... and that's about it. I hope you will all like it.

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

_From the past came a legend,  
There was once a great Gem that could now still be awakened,  
Let us pray to the great God of Sun - Sol,  
So that the promised Angel of hope will appear as told,  
For the Angel will help us word out the final one wish,  
To lessen the heavenly place of fish,  
To increase and balance the world of blue and green,  
So a new future for the next generation could be seen.  
Only shall then will the cycle of the Eight White Wings end,  
For the new rays of Hope to descend._

= = Prelude = =

Legend says there was once a powerful gem that has been passed down onto the earth from the God of Sun - Sol.

This gem is able to create, give life, heal, revive and also - to destroy.

However, since it is passed down from the God of Sun himself, it can never be able to carry out wishes from mankind.

And so the God of Sun decided to sent an Angel down to earth, to help word out the powers of the gem for the creatures below on the ground.

There, the people approached the Angel with caution, after they learnt that the Angel was indeed friendly, quickly a harmonic friendship was made between them.

At first, the wishes were of no treat, however, little by little, slowly there were souls being awakened by an evil gleam.

Those that possess a soul of impurity have captured the Angel and tormented the Angel to fulfill their evil schemes.

Once the news reached the God of Sun, not only this angered him, he decided to eliminate all mankind and creatures upon the world, and to banish the gem away to another dimension to save their favourite Angel.

However, through telepathy or through the friendship bond between the Angel and the God of Sun, the Angel have asked the God of Sun not to do such a thing. The words of the Angel were, "Do not worry, my true friends will save me."

At first the God of Sun hesitated, but if what the Angel said were true, he decided to wait and see what will happen.

And so the day of the freedom for the Angel came. There was a group of warriors - the true friends mentioned by the Angel came to the rescue.

The God of Sun were indeed happy to see that his favourite Angel has regained its freedom.

However, this did not stop the God of Sun from punishing the evil souls.

He shrunk the soils and grounds of the planet into a small land, eighty percent of the world has become water and other remaining twenty percent is the small country. No other countries or land can be found above the sea, only one big diamond-shaped island remains in the center of the blue planet. Those that remained pure and loyal to the God of Sun were invited to return to the skies above with the Angel. Those that are the impure, with an evil heart, were punished to stayed on the grounds within the big island locked and surrounded by the ocean. And in the middle of the island lays a magic ruin, a magic circle that holds a symbol of the Sun and a poem.

The God of Sun - Sol, then mentioned, "From this day on, this World is renamed as Ocellania. The magic circle in the center of this only land shall serve as a teleport to a small floating land above within the skies. If there is a day that all creatures on the ground have read through and deciphered the poem, through this portal I shall sent an Angel with the Great Gem back to them and let them fulfill the final one great wish."

And thus the legend begins from here....

= = **Chapter 1:** The Angel that fell from the sky = =

"Tezuka! You're reading that book again?" an energetic jumpy attitude teenager with flaming red hair called out. With somewhat blue pupils and cat-like eyes, a white plaster on on the left sideand bounced towards the other teenager.

"Eiji! ...Gomen Tezuka, Eiji's bothering you again," a more mature voice rang out after as soon as the previous voice was heard.

"Iie, Oishi," the so called Tezuka replied tonelessly.

The three of them lived together in a small town called 'Hatching-Mines". Within the world of Ocellania - a round sphere that consists of 80% water and the remaining 20% is a very small island. The Hatching-Mines is a small part towards the eastern part of that only one land - Landierra.

Landierra is the only one land and is a diamond-shaped island that consists of the main provinces - Hyotei of the north and Rikkai of the south. In the western part of Landierra is where most villages and small towns dwells, the familiar ones known are St.Rudolph, Rokkaku, Fudomine. Since the western part has high cliffs, they are able to see the stars and comets falling from the dark navy skies at night. Thus, the western part are given the overall province name - Oruhoshi.   
Finally, in the Eastern province, less people tends to live there since it consists of nothing but the Hatching Mine and a vast forest, a vast meadow of wild life - Kimori.

And Kimori is the home province where Tezuka, Oishi and Kikumaru is situated. All people that lives in Kimori depends on their mines for a living. They work inside the mines from the early mornings to the late evenings just to find rare minerals, valuable stones and gems. The Kimori people are also responsible and professional builders of all sorts, composing houses, building dams, fixing railway tracks for trains - some even went to work in the bigger cities like Hyotei and Rikkai.

And our dear trio, were now having a break from their work.

"What's so interesting about the book anyway?" Kikumaru Eiji voiced his opinion again. He was the same age as his other two friends, both of an age of fiftheen. The flaming red headed teenager was wearing his usual mining clothes, a light blue cotton shirt and brown baggy trousers which consisted of a small blue square patch on his left knee. He also has a brown hat as head protection and wears biege shoes. The plaster on his right cheek suggest numerous injuries while at work, and his clothes weren't pretty clean either.

"Eiji, please!" The panicking voice that has once hushed Eiji was now appearing again. It belongs to Oishi Shyuichirou, a childhood friend of Eiji and Tezuka, the so-called mother hen of the Hatching Mines has an egg rounded head with black hair and green eyes. Oishi wears a dull blue hat on his head, dull grey shirt, dirty dark green trousers and black shoes. He was holding two spades, and handed his extra spade to Tezuka.

"Arigatou Oishi," the final person of the trio - Tezuka Kunimitsu, the one that didn't wear a hat over his golden but brown hair, wears a pair of oval shaped glasses, a dull white shirt with a brown jacket hanging over his back and shoulders, navy trousers with brown ankle-length boots. He took the spade that was handed to him from Oishi and then flicked his golden brown eyes at Eiji. "Kikumaru, 10 laps around the house after work this evening."

"Eh!?" Eiji widened his eyes at this remark. It had always been a habit of Tezuka's, when they were young they sometimes get into trouble, and Tezuka is always the one with the strict discipline. "Why-"

"Eiji!" Oishi quickly interrupted Eiji's whine to prevent his friend from getting a heavier punishment as possible.

"Hai....." Eiji turned around in tears and started to dig the grounds of the mine with his mining tools.

Oishi bitterly smiled at Tezuka before going back to his own work, which he recieved the usual stoic stare from his bespectacled friend.

Tezuka put his book away inside his bag, which laid on the floor with his other mate's and it was close enough to them. He then walked towards the spot he was previously working on. He started to collect the piles of mud and stones with his spade and threw them into a nearby cart.

= = = = =

"It's heading over the Eastern part!!!" A soldier from the watching towers of the Hyotei castle examined the sky with his binoculars.

A dark, but a big figure has mysteriously appeared within the skies of Ocellania. It is flying around the center of Landierra in a circle and started expanding its diameter of flight.

"Shoot it down! Shoot it down! We can't let such a thing live in the world of Ocellania!!!" another guard from behind yelled.

"Get the cannon ready! Aim for it accurately despite its movements!!"

"Commander!! Rikkai's!! The Rikkai they are!!!"

- - BAAAABBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!! - -

A white laser was shot out from the great cannons of Rikkai, aiming at the flying creature and it successfully landed on it, inflicting a fair deal of damage. It created a red fiery spark and followed by grey fog of smoke. The Hyoteis watched in awe. Since the provinces are quite close to each other, they are able to view what the others are doing from the highest places of Landierria. Hyotei and Rikkai is just across from each other.

"Commander! Something fell into the most eastern forests of Kimori!!" the anxious guard reported. "But I only saw a small figure!"

"Small? That thing was gigantic!!"

"I know it was gigantic!! But it's small now. NOW!!!"

"Silence! All matter shall be reported to the president. Now hurry and be prepared for departure!!" the Commander roared and left the watching towers of Hyotei castle.

= = = = =

"Wai-! Wai-! We're early off work for once!!" Eiji bounced out of the mining caves in major happiness.

"Heheh, I guess we were lucky, finding such a stone. I haven't seen anything like that before in my whole life, did you Tezuka?" Oishi smiled at Tezuka while adjusting his view back to the hyper Eiji.

"Iya. It really amused me," Tezuka replied, but his face showed nothing in comparison to his words.

"It was really pretty looking too!! It shone like the sun!!" Eiji pointed to the sky as if to prove his point. "Hoi? The sun..."

His other two childhood friends noticed his reaction and looked upwards at the sky. They see no sun, it was replaced with orange sparkles and grey smoke within the high skies above them.

"That's weird, it's still an early afternoon..." Eiji scratched his head.

"Ahh... maybe the clouds blocked it. Well, I'm going grocery shopping today, I'll see you Eiji and Tezuka back at the house," Oishi broke Eiji's concentration and left with a goodbye.

As soon as Oishi left, Tezuka stared at Eiji, as if reminding the red head he still has laps to run.

"Hoi! Hoi! See ya later Tezuka!" Eiji waved goodbye and skipped happily back home for his discipline of hell. With Eiji away, Tezuka then sighed and turned to walk in a different direction which his friends did not walk.

He walked towards the southern forests of Kimori, and stopped at a small wide meadow of numerous bright colours of wild flowers. Within the daylight time, the meadow is filled with butterflies and other peaceful creatures, in the night, it is filled with numerous green glows of the fireflies. However, the place today....seemed.....silent.

_Weird_. Was the first word that came to Tezuka's mind. The usual flying insects are nowhere to be seen, small non-ferocious creatures like hares, squirrels and birds are not within his sight either. It's too...._quiet_.

Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew from his right side. He turned to face the direction of the wind to prevent himself from being blown away. And as he looked upwards at the sky when he turned, a small petite figure surrounded with a lot of white fluffy feathers landed onto his chest between his arms. Before shutting his eyes, he thought he saw a glimpse of golden light from the figure that landed on him. He could feel small fingers tugging his sleeves and embracing him as he had lost his balance, falling backwards and dragging the small figure with him onto the flower grounds of the meadow. Despite the fact that Tezuka landed on his back, he felt no pain at all since the flowers acted like it welcomed the figure who fell from the skies above and has become a soft bed for both to lie on.

They laid on the meadow bed for a few seconds until Tezuka slowly opened his sight. While lying on his back, he tried to examine the small figure that laid on top of him. He could see navy hair with a bluish-green shine. A light pleasant perfume was emitted from the small figure below. And it was then he realized something soft was pressed on his own lips. The lips of the small figure was pressed onto his mouth-!!

Tezuka quickly sat up and blushed a little, thinking that he was lucky nobody saw him in that state, as he turned back to observe the small creature again, he was confused by the major number of white feathers that surrounded them on the ground. He could not see any birds from within a mile, and there are no creatures of such wings around them. He then eyed the figure below him. He gently tilted the frail figure to one side, and discovered it had a face like a china doll. So pale, so fragile and young looking, and he was wearing a type of white clothing with gold lines and threads on the edges. He even blushed a little when his brown eyes landed on those cherry lips again.

The young figure has kept its eyes shut, and it was only then that Tezuka has realized, the youngster was bleeding. Rich red blood trickled down from his forehead to the sides, and Tezuka then realized he must go home. Fast. With the injured young one held within his arms.

= = = To be continued = = =

= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

-Windy-  
Right, was it confusing or what? Is it the least interesting or not? Please tell me.

-Dew-  
She meant reviews.

-Windy-  
What? You mean where's the Seigaku province? Well.... I'm not gonna tell.... it'll spoil the story XP XP. And you're asking where's the rest of the Seigaku regulars? o.O Well, they'll hopefully be in the next chpater or the thrid chapter... you'll see....

-Tetra-  
Please be excused for possible grammatical, spelling and OOC errors. We have proof-read it once and we will do so again in the future.

-Windy-  
Finally, please review, I've realized that the reader's opinions actually gives authors suggestions and more ideas for the plot oO

Finished on 19/05/2004  
Last revised on 19/05/2004


End file.
